A New Evil
by DreamCherry66
Summary: When the gang get sent on a mission to assainate a young woman, they get caught up in the chaos as people from the past use time to see people, the friends get split up after an incident,ZellOc Sqiona, Seftis, Selpine, and more!
1. Chapter the first

A/N- I'm halfway through the game, I'm on disk 3, so I don't know everything that happens. This is a Squall/Rinoa and a Zell/OC. Just read this chapter and review your thoughts, it'll alternate chapters with the romance, this one and the second is a mission that Squall, Zell, Rinoa (She became a SeeD) Quistis, Selphie and Irvine got sent on, enjoy!

[]- whisper

""- talking

_hi_- thoughts

''- song

'_beep'-_ flashback

{}- Al bhed translation, some words and phrases may not be translated due to the uh, foulness of them

Disclaimer- does SquareEnix actually go through each fic here and check for disclaimers? I wonder if they do... I'm gonna set up some traps and find out...

The rain fell onto the pavement where two 19-year-old SeeDs were standing. They were waiting for a signal from the sniper. The girl with black hair started tracing circles in the ground with her foot

"Squall, did you know it was going to rain?"

The brown-haired boy shook his head

"Calm down Rinoa, the rain won't affect anything"

"But won't it make it harder to see the signal?"

"..."

"I thought so"

"...Whatever"

Rinoa said it at the same time as Squall, he put a hand to his head and she copied the movement, he looked at her and shook his head again

"Come-on Squall, lighten up, we're gonna be stuck here for ages anyway"

He shrugged

"It pays to keep an eye out"

5 Minutes later

"So, what's the signal again?"

Quistis shook her head and sighed

"You should have payed attention at the briefing"

"You sound like Squall"

Quistis raised and eyebrow and chuckled

"I do don't I?"

"Yep, what's the signal teach?"

"Irvine will shoot the main security guard, causing our target to come running out to see what the fuss is, Squall and Rinoa will take on the guards and Irvine will try to help out from his perch, meanwhile, you and I will sneak in and meet Selphie in the basement, our target will then run inside and we'll follow her, we take her out when her back is turned and run like hell because this will cause a security breach, when we're out, we split up and meet back at the Garden, if any fall behind, leave them, it's every SeeD for themself"

"Man, that's harsh"

"Such is life Zell, Such is life"

15 minutes later

"When the hell is he gonna shoot!?"

"Rinoa, calm down, he has to wait for the exact right moment, the wind has to be precise, his aim has to be exact, and he has to be in the right position"

"How the hell do you know that!?"

"The same way you learnt swears"

"You hung around your nanny?"

Squall looked at her

"Your nanny swore?"

"Yes, didn't yours?"

"Matron and Sis don't swear"

"I bet they do"

"...Whatever"

"How'd you learnt so much about snipers?"

"I was training to become one before I picked up a Gunblade"

"Really?"

"I just said it"

"Meanie"

Squall smirked

"Why am I the only one you cal that?"

"You're my boyfriend, I call my boyfriends mean so that they'll get me things"

"Wow, I'm so honoured Miss Spoilt would think that I buy people things when they call me mean"

"Please Squall"

"..."

"There's a nice jewellery shop in town, you don't have to buy me anything, I just wanna look"

He kissed her on the forehead

"I'll take you if we're still allowed in after this"

"Thanks Squall!" she kissed him on the cheek

30 minutes later

_Come-on, move_

The guard that Irvine was waiting for was apparently asleep, if he shot now, he would hit, but it would blow Quistis' and Zells' cover. The wind was perfect, all he needed was for that damn guard to move, briefly, he considered throwing a rock at his head, but then dismissed that thought by remembering that Selphie was behind him and would be spotted.

_Hurry up you lazy piece of shit_

As if on cue, a relief guard came out and woke the captain, Irvine readied his shot

Squall and Rinoa focused on the relief guard, they would have to take him out first so it would be best to see how well equipped he was

Quistis motioned for Zell to stay still, a single movement and the mission would be over before it started, they prepared to run across and saw a flicker of camouflage that told them Selphie had gotten inside safely

_Come-on Irvy, you can do it, shoot the guard_

Selphie watched Irvine, silently wishing him luck, then proceeded to run down to the basement

Irvine loaded his gun

"It's just a signal, it's just a signal"

He whispered under his breath, he took aim and shot, the gun made a loud bang and he swore, he forgot to put the silencer on! The guards turned his way and started to run

"GO!"

Squall and Rinoa ran out to meet the guards _Damn you Irvine, you forget to put the silencer on and you miss your target!_

He dodged a blow from the enemy and cut him across the neck; Rinoa stood back and fired her weapon, it cut through the guard that was trying to attack from behind Squall, she briefly saw Zell and Quistis running toward the gate

"They're in! Withdraw!"

They ran toward the bridge where Irvine was waiting with a rifle, he shot the two that were the closest and ran to the slope to greet his blood-stained comrades

"Irvine! What the hell were you thinking! Where the hell was the fucking silencer!?"

"Rinoa, I didn't know you could swear like that"

"You don't know anything you sack of shit! We could've been killed!"

"Rinoa, calm down, we made it out alive" Squall put a hand on her shoulder

"Yes Rinoa, Squall can forgive me, can't you?"

"I never said anything about forgiving you Irvine"

Rinoa walked toward the small stream and started washing her hands, Squall followed and washed the dried blood off his face, Irvine sighed, now he was stuck with two melodramatic, pissed, murderous people who were dating, and he had a sneaking suspicion it was Rinoa's time of month too, wasn't life ironic?

Zell and Quistis ran toward the 2nd basement where Selphie was waiting anxiously, she had heard the shot as well as everyone else in the building, she put a finger to her lips and motioned toward and air duct through witch voices could be heard

"I don't care! If my brother intends on killing me then so be it! I won't have any more of my being killed because of his stubbornness!"

They heard the sound of something being slammed on the table

"But madam, your parents do not wish for you do die in such a way"

"Crid ib! I'll die however I wish!"

[What the hell does Crid ib mean?] Selphie whispered to Quistis

[I don't know, I recall something about it being a ancient language, but I've never heard it before]

"Your parents asked me to protect you while you were here, the future is very different from the past"

"It's not that different, for the sake of the lord Gordon! Go back and leave me alone!"

"I can't do that Lady Meva, your parents would kill me if they found out I left you to deal with a possible assassination!"

"I'm a god-damn mage for Christ's sake! I can take care of my god-damn self!"

"My lady, your mother would be appalled to hear you using such language"

"Bullshit! She used this language all the fucking time you piece of crap!"

"I believe she swore in Al bhed your supremeness"

"Fine then, sunuh, eteud, cdibet-yccruma, cred-vyla, teb-cred, lulg-cilgan, ycc geccan, telgfyt, cdibet beala uv cred!"

"Your Ladyship, I did not know that you knew such fowl words, I shall need to inform your mother at once"

"Ehvuns so vilgehk sudran ymm oui vilgehk fyhd! E nih so ufh vigehk meva! I's ceq vilgehk daah!"

{ Inform my f---ing mother all you f---ing want! I run my own f---ing life! I'm six f---ing teen}

"Ouin Mytocreb sicd cdub drec jema cdnehk uv funtc"

{Your Ladyship must stop this vile string of words"

[I think E means I]

[I think Mytocreb is a ship of some sort]

Zell and Quistis stared at Selphie

[What?]

Zell shook his head and went back to listening while Quistis fought to keep from smiling

"Ran mytocreb sicd hud tu yhodrehk!"

{Her ladyship must not do anything!}

A new voice joined the two others, this one was male

[so that's two men, one woman so far] Zell whispered to Quistis while Selphie tried to decode what they were saying

[think we can take them?]

[Better wait and see if there are more]

"Thank-you Baralai, I greatly appreciate your support in this matter"

"No prob, you're like a niece to me"

"You both seem to be forgetting that there is a supposed assassination after Lady Meva"

"For crying out loud! I'm a damn mage! I can use Black and White magic! I can summon! I can take care of myself! I'm not a five-year-old kid anymore!"

"Lady Meva, mages are considered a powerful threat here in this world, SeeD was created to destroy your kind"

[she's a sorceress?]

[It sounds like it]

[Man, this is gonna be hard]

[It'll be nothing compared to Ultimecia]

[I'm, not sure you guys, this might be harder than it looks, we don't know how old she is]

"I found them captain!"

The three SeeDs jumped and looked behind them, standing there were about 32 guards, all fully armed and holding the trio's weapons, that is, Selphie's and Quistis's weapons, nobody can take away Zell's unless they cut off his hands

"Well done Rdanaty, I'll tell your father about this!"

"Thank-you sir!"

"Taydr, take them to Lady Meva, she'll decide their fate"

"Sir! yes Sir!"

"Do you think they're all right?"

Squall shrugged

"Remember the briefing, if any fall behind, they get left behind"

"Yes Squall, I remember, but what if they all fall behind? What if I fall behind? Will you just leave me there to die?"

"No Rinoa, I would never leave you behind, even if it meant I had to die, I would follow you"

"Thank-you Squall" Rinoa cuddled into Squalls chest

"I just can't stand the thought of never seeing one of them again, it's.... terrifying"

Squall hugged her tight as tears started rolling down her face, he knew how much she cared for them but he was no good with words, he looked at Irvine who made a patting motion in the air, Squall patted Rinoa's back and looked back up at Irvine who pretended he was stroking someone's hair and muttering words, Squall took his advice and muttered words into Rinoa's hair to calm her, he looked back at Irvine who gave him the thumbs-up and then went back to watching the building.

A/N- Tell me if ya want me to continue. You can probably guess that it's crossed-over with Final Fantasy X-2, it'll contain most of those characters and some from other Final Fantasies, including Locke, Terra, Celes, Sabin, King Edgar and Kefka. Zidane, Garnet, Garland, Kuja and Vivi. Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Barret, Red XXIII and Hojo. This should probably be in the Final Fantasy Crossovers section, but it mostly contains FFVIII so it's in here. Flame me if ya want, I don't really care. Review if ya want but I'm doing this for fun, Reviewing means faster updates so if you like this then I suggest you review. Until next time my feathered friends! :::Flies away and into pole:::

Zell- what the hell is it with her and poles?

Tidus- I have no freaking clue

Zell- :::stares:::

Tidus- I'm gonna go now ::::flies away::::

Zell-.... Someone, please help me, I'm going to go insane if they keep me here any longer

Selphie- I thought that was why you were here in the first place?

Quistis- no, he's here because he had a major break-down after Seifer ate the last hotdog

Zell- my poor hotdog! :::cries::: it was all I had left...


	2. Chapter the second

A/N- Lets just get on with this fic

Disclaimer-

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie-:::Setting up traps:::

"Lady Meva, we have caught the assassins"

"Bring them in then"

"My lady, I strongly suggest you don't"

"For crying out loud! I can look after myself Kuja!"

"As my lady wishes"

"Bring them in Rdanaty"

The solider named Rdanaty opened the door and shoved Quistis, Zell and Selphie inside and then took up post

"At ease Rdanaty" spoke a girl who had blond hair down to her waist. She was wearing a long sky-blue dress made of cotton and a light pink jacket. She was seated on a white two-person couch with fine embroidery on the cushions. She stood up when she saw that their hands were bound.

"ihdea dras yd uhla! fa yna hud nihhehk y bnecuh rana!"

"Pid Meva! Drao sekrd yddylg oui!"

"Huhcahca! Yht keja dras pylg draen faybuhc duu!"

"Oac Meva, cunno"

Zell, Quistis and Selphie had no idea what Meva and Rdanaty were saying but it must've been something good as they were untied and given back their weapons. They stood there in shock and watched as the soilders in the room disarmed.

"There, you might feel a bit more at ease now, you're armed and they're not. Would you like some tea?"

She handed them each a cup of steaming liquid, Selphie sipped hers cautiously and then drank it all, resulting in a coughing fit, Zell pounded her on the back while Quistis eyed Meva suspiciously.

"Why aren't we locked in a dungeon of some sort? Why are we here? Why are we armed?" she asked

"Exactly what I'd like to know" Said a man in a navy blue suit standing near the window "Lady Meva, these people came here to kill you. They deserved to be hanged straight away"

"Crid-ib Kuja" Snapped a man with white hair and a dark tan, he was wearing a pair of sweat-pants and a white singlet-top. He was also wearing a blue bandana

"Thank-you Baralai, your support in situations like these means a lot to me"

"Not at all my lady" he bowed, Kuja stepped forward

"My lady, these vermin came here to kill you! They should be executed and their heads shoved on pikes!"

Zell stood up and raised his fists and Selphie took out her nunchaku, they took a step toward Kuja but Meva got there first

"MY FATHER IS A HIRED MERCENARY!" she slapped him "WOULD YOU HAVE THAT DONE TO HIM!?" she slapped him again, she rose her hand to give him a final hit but Baralai stepped forward and grabbed her hand.

"Not that he didn't deserve it my lady, but I must stop you before you inflict serious injury upon your councillor"

[I think that she already inflicted serious damage] Zell whispered to Selphie and Quistis

[Definitely]

[For sure]

"KAD UID UV SO CEKRD NEKRD DREC EHCDYHD!" They looked up at Meva who was ready to punch Kuja and was struggling against Baralai's grip on her wrists. Kuja got up and ran toward the door, muttering words under his breath.

[He looks pretty beat up huh?]

[Yep]

[Peace and love!]

Meva flung herself on the couch, she rolled to face the three SeeDs

"My fathers a ex-SOLIDER, they're hired mercenaries too, that's why I didn't order you to the dungeon or anything, you were just doing your job is all, Kuja should understand that at least, anyway, who was it that ordered my death?"

Zell and Quistis looked at each-other

"A guy named Lord Sarion!"

"SELPHIE!"

"So, Sarion fancies himself as a lord now does he? Heh, I can take care of that easily"

The SeeDs looked at her

"What? Did I say something out loud?"

before they could answer they heard voices out side

"What the hell did you do with Selphie!?" yelled a voice they recognised as Irvine's

"Irvine! Shut-up for once in your goddamn life!"

"Squall? Is that you?"

"Zell?"

"Rinoa?"

"OW! LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Don't touch Rinoa! You hurt her and you die!"

"What are you going to do to me huh? You're bound"

"Do you know those people?" Meva asked, Quistis nodded

"Ihdea dras yht mad dras eh, keja dras pylg draen faybuhc duu" she called,

there was a scuffling and Rinoa, Squall and Irvine were shoved through the door. Rinoa fell on top of Squall which caused him to fall on Irvine which caused him to fall on Meva which caused her to fall on Quistis which caused her to fall on Selphie which caused her to fall on Zell which caused him to fall on Baralai which caused them all to fall on the floor. Rdanaty started laughing at them all in their mangled heap

"Shut-up and help us get up" Meva groaned

"I can't feel my legs" Selphie complained (She's third on the bottom, she's got a lot of weight on top of her)

"Get off my ribs!"

"I can't move!"

"People, we need to calm down, who's on the top?"

"I am" Rinoa called

"Can you get off safely?"

"No"

"Damn, any got a plan?"

"Meva, sykel fuimt pa icavim hu?"

"Thank-you Rdanaty, but in case you haven't noticed, I can't move my hands, or my legs for that matter"

"Can't you just chant to remove the top person? It might make it a slight bit easier"

"Been there, done that"

"Any ideas Squall?"

"Does it look like it Irvine?"

"Hey! At least you got a cute chick on top of ya!"

"IRVINE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DATING ME!"

"Sorry Seffie"

"Baralai, can you help me?"

"with what?"

"lryhd dra rosh uv dra vyodr"

"ok"

"You too Raddy"

"Must i?"

"Yes"

"very well"

Baralai and Rdanaty started singing a strange song while Meva closed her eyes and muttered words under her breath, Selphie and Zell were bickering while Quistis was trying to keep the circulation in her leg and Squall was calming Rinoa down. He had just learnt the hard way that she had a phobia of heights. There was a flash of white and suddenly everyone was standing around the room, away from each-other. Meva smiled triumphantly from her position on the couch.

"Everybody stand still or the spell'll miss you" she said

"Linyky!" A wave of blue light washed over everyone, healing their wounds and sore muscles. Meva stood up and offered the couch to Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie, all who looked like they were in bad shape, they took the seat gratefully and sat down. Meva walked over to her desk and sat on it. Zell sat on the floor while Squall leant on the wall and Irvine stood next to the door.

"Okies, everyone, if someone comes through that door and fall over, don't try to stop them or that'll happen again, and I don't want a bunch of injured peeps in my office, got it?"

everybody nodded

"Good, now, to business, did Sarion say why he wanted me dead?"

"Nope, only said he wanted ya outta the way!" Selphie chirped, Squall and Rinoa looked at her

"Why did you tell her that?"

"Because, we were discussing it before that lovely collision" Quistis said yawning

"Yeah, Meva's pretty neat Squall, she gave us a drink and everything!"

"And you drank it?"

"Well yeah of course!"

"And you were aware that she was who we were supposed to kill?"

"Yeah"

"How did you know if it was poisoned or not?"

"We tested it on Selphie first"

"Uh, hate to break up the love-fest, but my brother's out to kill me buy hiring SeeDs, anything I can do to win your trust?"

"No"

"Squall!"

"What?"

"I say we give her a chance!"

"Yeah!"

"I agree!"

"She did give us back our weapons and stuff"

"She healed us"

"Come-on Squall, give her a chance"

"..."

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"...Whatever"

"oooookay, be anti-social, Just like Ruba"

"Meva! Bevellian soldiers are on their way!"

"Cred! Nih!"

"what?"

"RUN!"

"Gotcha"

everybody headed toward the door at once, ending up in a big pile, Squall, Irvine, Meva, Rdanaty and Baralai stood back against the wall, watching them fight to get out

"Uh, I may be wrong" Meva said "But aren't I supposed to be leading my troops out to meet the army?"

"No, you're supposed to be on your way to Spira so that you can stay with your aunt and uncle and not get killed"

"Oh, how am I gonna do that?"

"Secret passageway?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that"

Meva walked over to her desk and pulled a pen out of the drawer, the wall behind her opened and everybody stared at her, she walked into the darkness and casted a spell that lit the passage up. She walked through and motioned for them to follow

"I've gotta go lead the defence, see-ya Mev" Rdanaty said, leaving out the door

"I'll go prepare for a siege" Baralai left

"Ok, lets go, once we get outside, split, run in each and every direction, meet at the jewellery shop at 21:00 hours. Lets move"

15 minutes later

"My feet are tired"

"We all know that Selphie"

"Can we stop for a break?"

"No need, we're here, Now, on the count of three, run like the hells are opening underneath you, ready? 1, 2, 3 GO!" Everyone took off in different direction, Rinoa followed Squall and Selphie followed Irvine

'_I thought I told them to go in different directions?'_ Meva thought as she ran, dodging trees and bushes, she ran toward her friends house and banged on the door, it opened to reveal a Bevellian soldier, her eyes widened and she turned to start running again but was caught by her wrist, she tried to kick him but he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her over to his ship that was concealed in the bushes.

Squall and Rinoa made it to the Jewellery shop three minutes after exiting the passageway. They stood out the front panting for a minute or two, and then Rinoa dragged Squall inside and she screamed

Irvine and Selphie arrived shortly after Rinoa and Squall and decided to take a walk around to see everything. The found a bar and went in to look at the menu, on the list was a variety of new foods

"Should we come here to eat Irvy?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Kay, whaddaya want?"

"I'll have the..."

They heard a scream

"What the hell was that!?"

Quistis ran, she didn't know where the hell she was _'why didn't I stick with the others?' _she wandered through the streets, whip in hand, the roads were littered with boxes and junk, and it smelt really bad, there were drunks everywhere and all the buildings looked in dire need or repair, as she was about to turn around and leave a guy with a tail exited the pub. He looked around and frowned,. Then started running, Curious, Quistis ran after him. When he reached a fork in the road, he went left and called out, Quistis ran after and almost fell on top of him, he turned around in surprise and got into a battle stance, he pulled out two daggers and held them. Quistis stepped back and cracked her whip

"Zidane! Hurry up, Steiner was about to leave with out you!"

Zidane turned around and started running again, he turned the corner again and Quistis followed

"Why the hell are you following me!?" he called over his shoulder

"I'm lost!"

"Well following me isn't going to do much is it!?"

"At least you seem to know where you're going!"

"I do?"

"Yes!"

"okay then!"

he made another turn and a airship came into view, there was a girl in a pair of orange overalls standing on the deck

"Hurry up Zidane!"

"I'm coming Dagger! Start the ship!"

the girl disappeared inside and the ship started up. Quistis and Zidane jumped on as it took off. The girl on deck ran to Zidane and hugged him

"You were supposed to be back ages ago"

"Sorry Dagger, won't happen again"

"That's what you said in Treno!"

"But in Treno people weren't trying to kill me were they? And people didn't get lost and follow me back to the ship, did they?" he gestured to Quistis who was brushing herself off. Garnet walked to her and held out her hand to shake, Quistis took it.

"I'm Quistis Trepe, Instructor at Balamb Garden"

"Queen Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th"

Quistis looked Garnet up and down

"You don't look like a Queen"

she giggled

"I know, Beatrix would be so mad if she found out I was travelling again"

"I put her up to it, always do" Said Zidane puffing out his chest, Garnet patted him on the head

"Yes, you do, now, be a good King and get our guest some food"

"But-"

"Zidane"

"Yes Dagger"

"So, what is a King and Queen doing wandering around here? We haven't had them since 1342 in Alexandria"

"Yep, the very last King, our son Trydon!"

"How could you and him have a son and live in Alexandria?"

"Time Travel! Everyone uses it!"

A/N- was that long or short? Word says it was over 2000 words, but I don't know for sure, notice how I didn't put Zell's escape in there? Well, that's because he goes somewhere else completely! I got this all planned out in my little green book. Review if ya want but this'll get updated anyway! Feel free to flame! Consider this a fic that you can flame and no-one will care! Hehehehehehe, c-ya!


	3. Chapter the third

"Squall!"

"Hold–on Rinoa! Don't let go!"

"I'm scared!"

"Just don't let go!"

"Squall! Rinoa! What the hell happened!?"

"Shut-up and help Irvine!"

"I'm trying!"

"Selphie! Go find Zell or Quistis! They know float!"

"gotcha!"

Selphie ran out of the shop. _Zell, where the hell are you?_ She saw a soldier running toward Meva's palace and so she followed him, she saw another soldier in the same uniform loading a sack into the back of a airship, the sack seemed to be kicking and moving about, concerned, she hid behind a tree so that she could hear the conversation.

"I've got her"

"Good, Lord Sarion will reward you greatly"

"I knew she would run straight to her friends house"

"Cid li ky ayo shiib!" yelled a voice, it was muffled because of the sack

"Shut-up you Al bhed trash!"

"Peda sa oui Yevon clis! oui canja dra knaydacd ajem uv ymm!!"

"Shut-up!" The guard hit the sack, the sound of some-one being knocked unconscious filled the air. Selphie was a bout to go and help the person when some-one jumped down from a tree, she was wearing a pair of black pants and a black top, probably to blend in with the night, her hair was also black and she looked like a shadow as she silently moved toward the guards, she pulled a dagger out of her boot and slit one of the soldiers throats, his comrade heard the thump and spun around to meet a fist

"Vun dra napammeuh!" she yelled, her call was answered by two others dressed in dark colours jumping down from trees, they grabbed the sack and moved toward a van. The girl in black used a spin-kick on the soldier and knocked him out. She slung him over her shoulder and started running. She waved a hand over her back as if she were motioning Selphie to follow, but she couldn't possibly know she was there... could she? The girl threw the soldier unceremoniously into the van and slammed the door shut. Then she turned around and made her way back to Selphie's hiding spot.

"Fru yna oui fedr? Dra napammeuh un Sarion?"

Selphie blinked at her, she sighed and rubbed her head

"Fryd'c ouin hysa?"

Selphie stared

"Oui tuh'd ihtancdyht fryd E's cyoehk, tu oui?"

"Ummmmmmm, what?"

The girl giggled, she pointed to herself and said "Muja"

"So your name's Muja?"

the girl nodded "Follow" she said

"Where the hell is Selphie!?"

"How the hell should I know!?"

"Squall! I'm slipping!"

"Hold on Rinoa!"

"What the hell is going on here!?"

"Help me!"

"Who the hell are you!?"

"We're SeeDs"

"Riiiiiight, listen-how the hell did she get there!?"

"She fell!"

"Aeris!"

"Coming Red! What is it?"

"Can you help them?"

"Sure! Float!"

"That was easy"

"Speak for yourself"

"I just did"

Selphie followed the girl out of pure curiosity, she went inside the van where there were two men nursing a female.

"Ruf ec cra?" the girl asked

"She'll live"

"Um fa ryja y kiacd, pid cra tuach'd cbayg Al bhed"

"You want me to translate?"

"Bmayca yht dryhg-oui!"

"Fine." He turned to Selphie

"I'm Nooj" he stuck out his hand for her to shake. "This is Muja" He pointed to the girl "And this is Tidus" he pointed to the man next to him "Howdy!"

"Hi"

"Tidus fa haat du kad Meva du ouin rid"

A/N- I need to stop it there‚ cause the formatting is getting screwed. As long as the cast of FFVIII don't understand Al bhed, neither do you. Unless of course you use a translator. Go on, I dare you. Here's the site for the one I ccc

It's really good. You don't even have to wait ages for it to download. And with Squall, Rinoa and all that, you find out what happened in the next chapter. Anyway, until next time!

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie


	4. Chapter the fourth

Aeris and Rinoa looked each-other up and down.

"Thanks"

"You're very welcome, Ancients like to help those in need of our services."

"Uh, Ancients?"

Aeris giggled

"Of course you wouldn't know about us, after all, we existed hundreds of years before this time"

Rinoa, Squall and Irvine stared at her, she smiled at the puzzled looks on their faces and opened her mouth to speak when the red dog in the corner of the room spoke

"Have you guys heard of the Mako war?"

"H-how the hell can a dog talk?"

"Rinoa, please don't swear anymore, it doesn't suit you"

"I'm a genetic experiment" the dog said, standing up and stretching

[Now I've seen everything] Irvine muttered under his breath

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" Rinoa asked, kneeling down and scratching behind his left ear

"Hojo named me Red the XXIII, but you can call me anything you want" He said rubbing against her

"I'll call you cutie" Rinoa said, Squall turned to face the wall

[Do I detect a hint of jealously?] Irvine whispered to him

[...Whatever]

[Come-on Squall, I know that you're jealous of that dog, who wouldn't be? He's cute, a good companion, Intelligent-]

[Everything you're not]

"HEY!"

Rinoa and Aeris looked up at Irvine and Squall from patting Red, Irvine was fuming and Squall had a slight smirk on his face. Irvine stomped out through the door, muttering things under his breath.

"What happened?" Rinoa asked

"..."

"Squall"

"..."

"Squall, speak to me"

"...Whatever" Rinoa and Squall said at the same time, Squall couldn't help but smile a little, Rinoa walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek

"I'm guessing that means you two are together?" Aeris asked, as an answer Squall wrapped his arm around Rinoa's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Aeris smiled at them

"You two make a good couple"

"..."

"Thanks Aeris, don't mind Squall, he just doesn't get along well with new people, in fact, I'm the only one he says more than a sentence around"

"Really?"

"...Whatever"

"His trademark response"

"Fa haat Yuna un Meva du ubah ib dra bundymc, fa'na cdilg ihdem cra fygac ib"

"Tysh"

"Um, excuse me people but- AH!" There was a loud bang and the van was shot forward, everyone was thrown back against the side of the van and Selphie could now see that the person in the blankets was Meva (A/N- as if you guys didn't realise that anyway) there was a flash of light and everything went back to normal, save for the bruised and battered people lying around. Tidus picked himself up and grumbled about something then opened the door and stepped outside, letting in lots of sunlight

'_I thought it was night?'_ Selphie thought

"Yuna! I thought you said you were in Kilika! You could've at least given us some warning ya know!"

"Sorry Tidus!"

'_Kilika? Wasn't that in our history lessons with like, Spira or something?'_

"Tidus! Ed'c kuut du caa oui ykyeh!"

"Oui duu Rikku!"

Muja got up and slug Meva over her shoulder.

"Follow" she said, Selphie got up and followed her out of the van. Waiting outside were a blond and a brunette, the blond was jumping around like she had had a jug of really strong coffee and the brunette was fussing over Tidus

"Yuna! I'm a grown man! Stop fussing!"

"You're my husband! You need to look decent!"

"Yeah Tidy! Shouldnt've proposed if ya didn't wanna look good!"

"Crid-ib Rikku!"

Rikku bounced over to Selphie

"Hiya! My names Rikku! What's yours?"

"Selphie! Nice to meet ya Rikku!"

"Dear lord, who let the monkeys escape?" a silver haired girl walked out of a nearby hut. she had crimson eyes and was wearing completely black despite the warm day. She looked at Selphie and sighed

"Not another one, listen, all four of you" she pointed to Selphie, Rikku, Yuna and Tidus "Do not come near me today or I will lay down some serious hurt. Understood?"

Yuna nodded her head while Rikku and Tidus whistled innocently; Selphie got out her nunchaku and started practising on a tree, singing about trains. Muja and Nooj walked to the girl in black.

"Paine, we need backup forces in 1687, 1342 and 1873, Meva is here, unconscious, we have a Bevellian soldier under hostage negotiation and relief troops ready"

"Alright, bring Meva to the temple, Muja, you ok?"

"oac yihd Paine, frana'c sudran?"

"She's with Vidina, be nice to your brother"

"Oac E'mm pa nekrd pylg"

Muja ran off, Rikku walked over to Selphie

"Wanna train?"

"Sure, what weapon do you use?"

"Oh, it depends what Dressphere I'm using"

"Dressphere?"

"You don't know what a Dressphere is? What year you from?"

"1873"

"Ah, figures, they stopped using Dresspheres and Garment Grids waaaaaaaaay before you were born!"

"What do ya mean?"

"I'll explain later! Let's traiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

Rikku threw a small sphere into the sir above her head and changed into her thief Dressphere. Selphie got into her battle stance

"Rikku! Not today! My white mage sphere is waaaaaaaaay too hot!" Yuna yelled

"Use potions on us then!"

"Rikku! They cost 50 gil each!"

"Yuna, let them go. I'll buy some more later"

Yuna sighed

"Fine, on the count of three, 1,2,3 fight!"


	5. Chapter the Fifth

Disclaimer- :::still setting up those damn traps:::

"Owie!" Rikku said as she landed on her butt "No more Miss. Nice Girl" she said and threw another small sphere into the air, changing into her samarai Dressphere. She pulled out her long sword and ran toward Selphie, but because the armour on the Dressphere was so heavy, Selphie saw it coming and dodged, letting out a growl of frustration Rikku threw yet another sphere into the air and changed to her Trainer Dressphere

"How many of those ya got!?" Selphie yelled

"Tons!" Rikku shouted back, Yuna threw a potion to Selphie and she drank it. Rikku then called Giki, her monkey, to battle, Selphie knocked him out easily and Rikku changed into her Machina Maw (Her special Dressphere) and prepared for an attack but Yuna shouted out "RIKKU! IF YOU KNOCK-OUT OUR VISITOR I WILL ARRANGE YOUR VERY PREMATURE DEATH!" so Rikku had no choice but to change back into her Thief and fight properly. "You got it, I'll steal it!" she said and ran to steal a Hi-potion from Selphie, she succeeded "It's all in the wrist!" she chided, Selphie swung her nunchaku and folded it up, she stepped back and disappeared as a thunderstorm began and a great bird of lightning came down, it charged up a ball of lightning in its mouth and shot it at Rikku, she fell down to her knees as Selphie reappeared and got back into her fighting position.

Zell was running, running toward a light, he couldn't tell where he was, or how he got there, all he knew was that he was there, running, if he stopped running, he would fall, into what? He didn't know...

_/'Will he be ok?'/_

_/'If he wakes up soon, maybe, if he doesn't, then, well, lets just say we might be one bed extra in the morning'/_

_/'...'/_

_/'Where did you find him anyway Locke?'/_

_/'Near the Esper cave, he was just lying there'/_

_/'...do you think he's... like me?'/_

_/'Maybe Terra, we don't know for sure yet'/_

_/'...'/_

Colours, so many of them, swirling infront of Zells face, blue, red, yellow, faces too, friends, memories, all of them seemed so far away...

_/'Should we get Kyra?'/_

_Kyra? Sounds familiar..._

_/'Where is she anyway?'/_

_/'Training with Sabin and Shadow'/_

_Sabin? Shadow? What the hell?_

Zell opened up one eye and groaned, the light hurt his eyes, a girl with emerald green hair heard him and walked over. Zell blinked, there was something...unhuman about her

"Hello, I'm Terra, what's your name?" she asked

"Um, Zell"

A man with dirty blond hair came over and sized him up, he stuck out his hand

"I'm Locke!"

"He's a thief" a woman with long blond hair poked her head around the corner of the room, she was wearing a white cloak and a green uniform, Locke's face turned red as he faced the new arrival

"I am NOT a thief! I am a treasure hunter!"

Zell rubbed his head, Terra handed him a glass of water and he drank it down greedily. There was a crash outside and Locke swore

"That'll be them, I'll get them set up for tonight" He ran up the stairs and shouts were heard

"Terra, maybe you should go see what's going on" the blond woman said, Terra nodded and walked up the stairs, the woman walked over to Zell and sat on the chair next to his bed

"I'm General Celes" she said, Zell nodded and his stomach growled, Celes raised and eyebrow

"Uh, I haven't eaten in a while" He said grinning sheepishly, she nodded

"We're having a festival tonight, there'll be plenty of food there so you can eat all you want"

"Uh, thanks?"

"No problem"

"Um, where am I?"

Celes raised an eyebrow

"Did you hit your head?"

"No, why?"

She shook her head

"You're in South Figaro, you know, south of the mountain caves?"

Zell looked at her in confusion

"Aren't I in Balamb?"

"Where's Balamb?"

"You know, Balamb Garden? I'm a SeeD"

"A what?"

"You don't know what a SeeD is!?"

"Um, SeeDs existed hundreds of years ago"

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry! I'm sure someone here knows what's going on! I mean this happened a couple of years ago! Just relax and put the water jug down!"

Zell looked at his right hand where he was indeed holding the water jug, he put it down and blushed slightly. Celes stood up "I'm going to go see how the preparations are going, you stay here and try to control your temper"

Later That Night

Zell got up and stretched his aching muscles, he looked at himself in the mirror opposite, save for a few cuts and bruises he was fine, the sound of music floated through the door, Zells stomach grumbled and he decided to get something to eat, he walked outside halfway through a song, the voice sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it

'_I'm lost without you! I keep trying to find my way, but all that I know is, I'm lost without you! I keep trying to face the day! I'm lost without you (Lost without you)'_

Zell walked to the source of the music, a teenage girl was on a stage singing with her eyes closed, a couple more girls were behind her playing various instruments

'_If you ever say we'll never be together, oh say what you will, no matter what I do, I'm lost without you! I'm lost without you...'_

The girl looked up and scanned the crowd, a smile forming on her lips, a gust of wind came and blew her straight red hair about

"Welcome everybody!" She shouted "This is the 5th annual anniversary since our friends Terra, Locke, Celes, King Edgar, Sabin, Shadow, Gau, Relm, and all the rest of them defeated the evil that threatened the world! And another very special event has occurred! One of our heroes has proposed to one of our Heroines! Locke and Terra!" Everybody clapped as Locke bowed from where he was standing and kissed Terra's hand.

"This song is dedicated to them and to a very good friend of mine" the girl said, a slow beat came on and she started singing

'_You have captured me, but at the same time, you have set me free, hold my hand, take my heart, our journey is about to start, our destiny is intertwined, like the water in the ravine'_

_why the hell does she look familiar!?_

'_Seeds in a garden, many tasks awaiting us, but nothing my love can take me away from you'_

_Seeds in a garden? Many tasks awaiting us!? What the hell!? Why does it feel like there's a message hidden in that!?_

'_Junior fun, puppy love, call it what you will, but whatever it is, it brought me here to you'_

Locke led Terra to the dance floor and they started dancing, pretty soon most of the couples were dancing

'_when I felt alone, you'd carry me home, when I'd cry you scoop me up in your arms and say that its ok, when you first took my hand, you took my heart, I'm not afraid anymore 'cause I know you're safe in my arms...(Safe in my arms) Hold me tight, your love is alright...I'll hold onto you with all my might(All my might)_

_You Took my hand and my heart, I know now, that perhaps we were ment to stay apart, but when I look up at the sky, its like I never even said goodbye'_

The music trailed off, leaving most people with tears in their eyes, the red-haired girl stepped forward

"After a five minute break we will be taking song requests, until then I suggest you try the rides and various other things here, from all of us, enjoy your night!"

Everybody cheered including Zell, the band put their instruments down and went over to the buffet table, Zell followed them, wanting to get something to eat as well as talk to the band members, the singer was helping herself to hotdogs, Zell immediately ran over and grabbed a bunch of them and crammed them into his mouth, all the band members were staring at him but the singer laughed, when Zell stared choking on his food, she hit him on the back while still laughing

"You never change do you Zell?" she asked, Zell just looked at her, she giggled

"Of course you wouldn't remember me, I dyed my hair, it's me, Kyra, from Balamb Garden"

Zells eyes went wide and then he enveloped her in a bear-hug, she giggled and patted him on the head, he set her down and looked at her

"What happened to you!? They sent you on a mission and you didn't come back! Everyone was worried about you!"

She looked up at him

"We'll talk later, but first there's a hotdog eating contest over there, wanna enter?"

"OH YEAH!"

Kyra giggled and ran after him as he ran toward the hotdog eating contest being held by Setzer, she had put him up to the idea

"Hey Setzer, two entering the contest kay? KAY!"

"Of course, and I must say, you are looking marvellous tonight"

"Setzer, some advise, this here is my VERY good friend Zell, if I get another compliment you won't see the light of another day, understood?"

"Yes"

"Good! Come-on Zell! The contest doesn't start for another 5 minutes, that gives me time to play one song and then we PIG OUT BABY!" she punched a fist in the air and Zells stomach grumbled

"But I'm hungry now!" Zell complained, Kyra ignored him and git up on stage, seeing this, her band got up after her

"Hiya peeps! This song is dedicated to my very good friend who I haven't seen in years, Zell Dincht!"

"Teen drinking is very bad!"

"Yo but I got a fake ID"

"LETS GO!"

'Baby boy you stay on my mind, fufill my fantasies! Baby boy not a day goes by without my fantasies! It think about you all the time, I see you in my dreams! (See you in my dreams) I'm so, wrapped up in your love baby, oh, (I'm, so, caught up in your love baby ohhhhhhhh)

Suddenly there was a loud crash as the roof of the stage came crashing down, the band members heard it and jumped down just in time, Zell rushed forward to see if Kyra was all right, he found her lying under a large piece of the roof, with her eyes closed, unmoving.

A/N- if anyone's is reading this, tell me if you want Kyra to stay in or die, and after this, something TOTALLY unexpected happens! VIVA LA RESISTANCE!


	6. Chapter the sixth

A/N- ok, I'm happy and trying to update all my fics, thanks to my friends and reviewers whom there is only 1 of, I have been put into a better mood. Thank-you Paine171229! This chapter is dedicated to you!

A Time Of Evil

Chapter the sixth

"Kyra!" Zell yelled as he ran toward her, one of the band members who had their hair in a ponytail was trying to lift the heavy wood covering their friend, Zell rushed over to her and helped, pretty soon the whole of the band and most of the crowd were helping

"On one, two, three, HEAVE!" the girl with the ponytail said, they all lifted it and Zell dragged Kyra out, she was immediately taken away by paramedics and Zell was left standing next to pony-tail girl, she had dark red hair that had white on the end making it look like a foxes tail, her dark red eyes surveyed Zell

"You Zell Dincht?" she asked, not trusting himself to speak, he nodded

"Come with me, we won't be able to see her until they cal for us, it's pointless standing here"

Zell followed her to a rather large blue marquee where all the band members were sitting silently, they all stood up when fox-hair came near, they started bombarding her with questions right away

"She gonna be kay?" one of them asked

"Course she will, she'll be back with even more songs than before and twice the sprit!" Fox-hair scolded

"No she won't, if she were gonna be back we wouldn't be out here instead of in there" A platinum-haired boy said turning around and walking to a seat in the corner of the marquee, Zell clenched his fists, before he could take one step toward the boy, a brown-haired girl spoke

"You should shut-up Yasyl! stop thinking dark things about Kyra! We're supposed to be her friends! She'll make it! I know she will!"

"You're living in a fairytale Katsyl! She's gonna die and you know it!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT-UP!" Fox-hair yelled, she had noticed the look on Zell's face when Yasyl had said that Kyra was going to die

"Kyra is going to be fine" She said in a calm voice "If anyone of you says otherwise I will personally make sure that you die a very slow, painful, and premature death, understood?" they all nodded, sighing she walked up to Zell and put a hand on his shoulder

"She's not gonna be ok is she?" he asked sounding lost

"There are no guarantees for the future, all we can do is hope for the best" she said, Zell turned around and looked at her

"Are you somehow related to Rinoa Heartilly?" he asked warily

"Um, I'm around about her great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter" Fox-hair said, Zell stared at her

"What year is this?" He asked, trying to stay calm

"1873"

Zell fainted

"well, that was rather unexpected"

Once again Zell awoke to music playing, he sat up on the bed he was resting on and looked around, the band were still there, sitting around a fire singing, a lone guitar sat near them, propped up on a box, Zell walked over to them to listen to their singing, fox-hair started playing her guitar softly and sang

'_this world, this world is cold. But you don't, you don't have to go. You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no-one seems to care'_

Everyone joined in with the singing and the instrument save for Zell who was watching them in awe

'_your mother's gone and your father hits you this pain you cannot bear, but we all bleed the same way as you do, we all have the same things to go through,'_

Zell noticed that Katsyl had tears streaming down her face as she sang the chorus with another green-haired girl

'_Hold on if you feel like letting go, hold on, it gets better than you know'_

Zell was thinking of a day, two years ago...

Flashback

A brunette and a blond were in a circular room training, the blond the teacher, the brunette the student, both the same age and very good friends

'_Your days you say they're way too long'_

The brunette fell down and smiled at the blond as he collapsed next to her

"Thanks teach!" she said happily "Now I can finally master the dolphin kick!" the man chuckled at her and enveloped her in a hug

"You be careful on your field test kay? I don't want you to get hurt"

'_And your nights you can't sleep at all, and you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want no more'_

"I'll be fine Zell! Look, here," she pulled out a dagger from her boot, she cut across her palm and did the same thing to Zell, they put their hands together and Zell kissed her

"Blood oath, we'll always be together, even when we're 50000 miles apart!" she said cheerfully, Zell grinned at her...

End Flashback

'_And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want no more, but we all bleed the same way you do, we all have the same things to go through,'_

Zell took off his right-hand glove and looked the scar that the blood oath gave, Kyra would have one in the exact same spot he supposed, he remembered finding out that she had disappeared along with half of the students that were on the field test

'_Hold on if you fell like lettin' go, hold on it gets better than you know' _

Headmaster Cid showed Zell and the friends of the missing the security tape from the mission

Tape

A student in a SeeD uniform ran up on the screen and began barking orders to the vessels that had just arrived, Kyra stepped out and looked around, giving a casual nod to the SeeD she took her group and headed off

Tape switches to an lab

Kyra and three others were standing surrounded by enemies, she pulled out a small gun and began firing, the three others were tending to the wounded behind them, Kyra yelled out some thing and they scarpered, leaving her by herself, she took a deep breath and Zell could make out the words that came out of her lips

'Zell, please don't forget me...'

Then a white light surrounded her and she was gone

End Flashback/Tape thingy or whatever that was

'_Don't' stop looking you're one step closer, don't stop searching it's not over...hold on'_

They were right, he had to hold on, for Kyras' sake

'_What are you looking for?'_

The answer to that was easy; Kyra

'_What are you waiting for?'_

I don't know...

'_Do you know what you're doing me?'_

No...

'_go ahead...what are you waiting for?'_

I'm waiting for Kyra... I always was and always will be

'_Hold on if you feel like lettin' go, hold on it gets better than you know, don't' stop looking you're one step closer, don't stop searching it's almost over...hold on...'_

Zell looked at all the band members, there was fox-hair, Yasyl, Katsyl, a green-haired girl with orange eyes who was playing the flute, a man with grey hair and an eye-patch over his left eye, a tall blond who was on the piano, a man and a woman with dark blue hair and dark red eyes, both with an electric guitar in their hands and a dog that was wearing a dancing outfit and was curled up near the guitar near the boxes Zell had passed earlier, Fox-hair saw him and motioned him over, he sat down in the circle of performers

"I'm Sara" she said "nickname's foxy, that's Tobie" she pointed to the guy with the eye-patch "Nickname tobes, Katsyl, kattie, Yasyl, Yassie," she pointed to the two blue-haired people

"The girl's Shira, aka, Shirrie, and the boy's Tabaaliali, he doesn't really have a nickname, if you're referring to both of them then they're the Twins,"

_There are a lot of nicknames with ie on the end of them_ Zell thought, the green haired girl played a note on her flute and a gust of wind blew through his hair, she smiled at him, revealing pearly-white teeth

"She's got a weird name" Shira said, her voice was soft, and if it weren't for the guns on her waist Zell would've thought her weak

"Her name's Destruction" Tabaaliali said, Zell shook his head

"Who would name their kid a adjective?" he wondered aloud, Sara shrugged

"She doesn't speak and when we found her she was destroying things so that's what we call her" she said

"Oh"

The tall blond on the piano stood up and waved her hand, the fire blazed higher and the more energetic ones of the group started to get excited

"Zell! Over here!" Katsyl waved him next to her; a strange music started flowing from the fire and images appeared

'_suteki da ne futari te wo tori aruketa nara ikitai yo kimi no machi ie ude no naka'_

A girl in a long robe was in the fire, her dark green eyes sparkling with joy, she waved to them

"And this," the blond said "Is my sister, Fiera" Fiera smiled to them, the fire made noises that Zell could make out into words

_**Hi new guy, what's your name?**_

"Um, Zell"

_**Cool, hey, where's Kyra?**_

"Fiera! You know where she is!" Sara snapped, Fiera looked thoughtful for a second and then looked sheepish

_**Sorry, I must've forgot, she gonna be kay?**_

"We don't know, Terra should be here soon, she's gonna tell us" Toby said "Can't you see anything?" he added. Sounding hopeful, Fiera shrugged and looked apologetic

_**She's not from our time, I can't do anything, but you know that after time she'll get better, otherwise Sara wouldn't be here**_

"She's right" Sara said "Lezl is her son, he's my ancestor, we should be safe" Destruction played a higher note on her flute and everything went warm, a bird was in the sky and flames were leaping off it, it flew down and Destruction leapt onto it, she played another note and they took off, Zell looked at Sara for a explanation

"She's upset, Earia, can you go make sure she's ok?" she asked the tall blond, she nodded and disappeared

"Ok, I want some explanations" Zell said looking around, Sara sighed "Yasyl, you explain, I'm going to bed, wake me up when Terra gets here" she said and walked into a closed-off area, Yasyl looked around and hung his head in defeat

"Ok, here's the deal" he said "we are a band that sings, a couple of years ago Kyra dropped out of the sky and landed on the refreshment table, she became like a big sister to us like Sara, she joined the band by singing and playing the guitar, one night we were attacked by a group of monsters and she beat one of them up using her bare hands, the others got scared and ran, we asked her where she learnt all that and she said her **very** good friend taught her" he smirked "then she told us about her home, her friends, her family, her life, yadda yadda yadda, she travelled with us and then we were invited to sing at the celebration of something or other and we accepted and now we're here" he said

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain" Zell said

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" he said and walked off, Zell sighed angrily

"Will someone please explain what the hell is going on and why I'm here!?" Shira sighed

"Ok, this is an explanation, that means that I am telling you what is going on" she said "you were brought here because someone is mucking around with time, time is what I'm wasting by talking to you, now, when someone disrupts the balance of time, a wormhole starts up, a wormhole is like a tunnel though time that anyone can go through, you were running into a wormhole and then you were brought here, the same thing happened two years ago with Kyra, to get you two back home we need to find another wormhole and go through it, then we need to destroy anyone who is a threat and take over the world, understood?"

**Oi! You're not allowed to take over the world!**

A/N- ok, had to end it there because I'm running out of ways to prolong this, next chapter is the BIG surprise and it involves Zell, and next chapter will be broken into four parts, first is Zell, then Squall, Quistis and then Selphie, you're probably the only one reading this Ashleigh :::snickers::: sorry, but that name is just weird so yah, well not weird but...well you know... anyway, update soon! Why does it feel like I'm writing a review now? Oh well, I'll update after you update, deal? Deal. And I downloaded Suteki Da Ne! -


End file.
